Gorillaz: Somni
by TacoFaceache
Summary: Bien, este es mi primer FanFic y queria hacerlo de Gorillaz... Bueno el punto es que este Fic es la historia antes de que se hicieran famosos y como "realmente" llego Noodle a ellos, espero que le guste y asi... :3


En una tarde-noche cualquiera, una chica… Más bien robot, de unos 20 años, tenía apariencia algo… Pandrosa por así decirlo, ella era muy tímida, se acababa se mudar a Crewley, Inglaterra, debido que en el país que vivía pasaron unos pequeños problemas. Ya tenía todo tipo de sentimiento instalado: Amor, tristeza, alegría, etc. Etc. Ella casi era humana por así decirlo, solo que en vez de ser órganos, eran cables…

Ella tenía todo para vivir. Aquella chica solitaria dejo sus cosas en su casa, comenzó a echarle un vistazo por todos lados, de arriba hacia abajo, a ella le gustaba, era un poco grande su casa. Con ayuda de los empleados de la mudanza, les ordeno donde poner muebles, electrodomésticos, etc. Terminando, se hecho al sillón soltando un suspiro por el cansancio, prendió la tele, saco una lata de aceite de una bolsa de plástico que tenía a su lado y la bebió. Ella podía comer hasta comida normal, pero no le gustaba mucho.

Aun siendo que apenas llegaba a esa casa tenia hecho un desastre, de un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya tenía la sala llena de latas, obscureció rápido, la chica se quedo dormida en el sillón, sin darse cuenta y con el televisor encendido.

Al día siguiente, despertó de un brinco, la televisión soltó un sonido tan fuerte que la despertó, rápidamente, con desesperación tomó el control y la apago en seguida, después de sacar su susto respirando rápidamente, se limpio el poco aceite que quedaba en sus labios con su muñeca, esta se levanto del sillón con demasiada pereza a ver si el periódico estaba en frente de la puerta… Lo estaba… Pero un perro lo mordisqueaba felizmente.

-Estúpida suerte que tengo –Dijo la chica en voz baja

Se acerco tímidamente al perro, lentamente, el perro vio acercándose a la chica, cuando dio un paso más, gruñó, esto hizo a la chica regresar unos cuantos pasos para atrás, la chica, enojada, quería sacar una de las armas que tenía instalados a su cuerpo, pero esta se contuvo y solo se acerco al perro, le importo un cacahuate, si le mordía o no, ella tomo el periódico, enfadada a más no poder jalaba con fuerza para quitarle el periódico con la boca.

-¡Cuki! –Grito alguien, haciendo que el perro saliera corriendo de donde provenía la voz.

El perro, al soltar el periódico, provoco que la chica cayera en el suelo, mirando marcharse al perro con furia.

-Lo siento… Tal vez… No volverá a pasar –Dijo la vecina cargando a su perro.

-Tal vez… -Dijo la chica en voz baja, levantándose y sacudiéndose su ropa.

Entró a la casa, con el periódico un poco rasgado y con las hojas desacomodadas.

-Ahora a ver los trabajos... –Dijo la chica con pereza sentándose en el sillón.

Comenzó a ver los empleos, quería conseguir uno para que alguien no sospechara algo.

-Paseando perros… no… ¡¿Albañil?!... –Leía los empleos en voz baja- Chicas candentes… Videos nuevos cada semana… Espera… -La chica se sonrojo al leer eso, era la sección del periódico donde venían los "Hotline" por así decirlo.

La chica dejo la hoja a un lado, sin decir nada, disimulando lo que había pasado, siguió leyendo hasta que…

-Se necesita personal en tienda de órganos… –Dijo nuevamente en voz baja- Suena raro… Pero creo que es lo mejor que hay…

Marco al número, espero a que contestaran… Después de varios intentos, al fin contestaron.

-¡NO! ¡ESPERA!... ¿¡Que haces?!… ¡Que torpe eres Stuart!–Dijo la voz tras el teléfono.- Si… ¿Hola?... ¿Qué quiere?

-E-Este, yo… -Dijo la chica tímida- Q-Quería hablar por lo del trabajo…

-Ah sí, lleva mañana un curriculum y esos papeles de trabajo… Adiós –Colgaron.

La chica quedo petrificada… Era su primer trabajo, no sabía que llevar, ni siquiera sabía donde quedaba la tienda… afortunadamente venia la dirección en el periódico, con esfuerzos hizo su curriculum, tardo toda la tarde… Acabo en eso de las 8 de la noche, ella solo quería poner a cargar su batería a cargarse. Después, al poco rato de terminar se fue a sacar algunas cosas de las cajas que faltaban de desempacar, al terminar, instalo cables para cargarse. Cuando termino estaba muy cansada, al fin se conecto.

Al despertar, ella no sabía a qué hora llegar a la tienda así que fue temprano, el día estaba nublado, un clima perfecto para ella, no le temía a la lluvia ya que ella estaba hecha de un material especial para que no se mojara su interior. Al llegar, con dificultad porque se perdió varias veces, abrió la puerta, al entrar sonó esa típica campana en la puerta, la chica se espanto al oírla, al voltear a ver la campana se estrello con alguien, tan fuerte fue el impacto que cayó al suelo.

-L…Lo…. Siento…

La chica quedó petrificada al ver al chico con el que había chocado, se veía lindo, le gustaba su forma de vestir, con unos ojos hermosos.

-No, perdóname tu, yo soy el torpe aquí –Dijo el chico peli azul ayudando a levantar a la chica tímida. -¿En qué te puedo ayudar?

-E-es que quería ver el empleo que esta d-disponible… -La chica tímida no dejaba de trabarse.

-Ah claro por aquí.

Los órganos que vendían eran hermosos, de varios tamaños y colores, la chica estaba tan distraída en ellos que casi se tropieza. El peli azul guió a la chica hasta una puerta que estaba hasta al fondo.

-Hay alguien que quiere el puesto disponible. –Dijo el peli azul asomando solo su cabeza hacia el cuarto.

-Sí, que pase. –Dijo la voz que provenía de aquel cuarto.

-Pasa –El peli azul se hizo a un lado para dejar pasar a la chica tímida.

La chica paso a la oficina con nervios… Muchos nervios quizá…

-Toma asiento

Ella, jalo una silla y se sentó rápidamente, sin mirar a los ojos al jefe, él se sentó enfrente, los dividía un escritorio.

-¿Tú eres la chica que llamo aquí el día de ayer?

-S-si…

-Muéstrame tu curriculum.

Tímidamente la chica se lo dio, miraba con muchos nervios al jefe, él estaba muy distraído leyendo el curriculum. Ella miraba a su alrededor, pero ahora de los nervios ella estaba temblado, sudaba frío. Después de un rato, un golpe en el escritorio la saco de sus pensamientos y la regreso al mundo.

-Felicidades… Esta contratada.

-E… ¿En serio?

-Sí, mañana a las 7, viene y le explico que tiene que hacer.

La chica asintió con la cabeza, y le dio la mano al jefe, tomo sus papeles y salió de la oficina, cuando cerró la puerta, vio a aquel chico peli azul, ella al verlo sentía algo, le atraía a la chica. Ella decidió no decirle nada y se siguió, pero el peli azul la tomo del hombro. Ella volteo asustada, cuando vio que era él, se sonrojo.

-Perdón por asustarte de esa manera –Dijo preocupado el peli azul- ¿Te dieron el trabajo?

-A-ah… No te preocupes yo me asusto fácilmente y si… Mañana estaré aquí de nuevo –La chica sonrió

-¡Genial! –El peli azul abrazo a la chica lo cual provoco que se sorprendiera y se sonrojara aun mas.- Por cierto… ¿Cómo te llamas? –Dijo alejando un poco a la chica.

-A-ah… Y-yo… B-bueno claro a mi me preguntaste y… E-el punto es que me ll-llamo…

Sus pensamientos iban como rayo, un nombre, un nombre, ella era la maquina Somni-4398, se le ocurrió quitar los números y solo… Somni.

-S-Somni… A mi madre le gustaba mucho ese nombre –Inventó- y siempre me pregunto de donde lo habrá sacado… -Calló Somni- Perdón a veces hablo demasiado… ¿Y-y tú cómo te llamas?

-Hahahaha yo me llamo Stuart Pot, pero me puedes decir Stu… Y me intereso mucho el tema de tu nombre, sonaba graciosa la historia… -Dijo el peliazul soltando unas pequeñas risas.

-¿E-en serio? –Se sonrojo la robot.

-Si… Bueno dejo que te vayas… Además mi jefe vera que no estoy haciendo nada y me despedirá

-Hahahaha Ok A-adiós


End file.
